


don't forget

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Haruhi is always there to remind Ranka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club' nor am I profiting off this.

"You should wear the flower dress. Don't forget the bandaids; those heels always give you blisters." 

A blister throbs on his ankle, and Ranka feels his heart swell with love for his daughter. Haruhi perches on the edge of the counter, swinging her feet back and forth, hair still wet from her bath, soaking the collar of her pajamas. 

"I do love the floral print. Will you remember to lock the door behind me?" 

"I always remember to lock it." She looks momentarily offended. "Do you have the keys?" 

Ranka nods, smiling as he pats his empty purse, blowing a kiss as he sashays towards their door.


End file.
